Adjustable gastric banding apparatus have provided an effective and substantially less invasive alternative to gastric bypass surgery and other conventional surgical weight loss procedures. Despite the positive outcomes of invasive weight loss procedures, such as gastric bypass surgery, it has been recognized that sustained weight loss can be achieved through a laparoscopically-placed gastric band, for example, the LAP-BAND® (Allergan, Inc., Irvine, Calif.) gastric band or the LAP-BAND AP® (Allergan, Inc., Irvine, Calif.) gastric band. Generally, gastric bands are placed about the cardia, or upper portion, of a patient's stomach forming a stoma that restricts food's passage into a lower portion of the stomach. When the stoma is of an appropriate size that is restricted by a gastric band, food held in the upper portion of the stomach provides a feeling of satiety or fullness that discourages overeating. Unlike gastric bypass procedures, gastric band apparatus are reversible and require no permanent modification to the gastrointestinal tract.
Over time, a stoma created by a gastric band may need adjustment in order to maintain an appropriate size, which is neither too restrictive nor too passive. Accordingly, prior art gastric band systems provide a subcutaneous fluid access port connected to an expandable or inflatable portion of the gastric band. By adding fluid to or removing fluid from the inflatable portion, the effective size of the gastric band can be adjusted to provide a tighter or looser constriction.
Some remotely adjustable gastric banding systems have been proposed that utilize a controller to non-invasively fill and drain the gastric band. For example, internal pumps may be utilized to fill and drain the gastric band, and these internal pumps may be controlled telemetrically by an external controller. The controller may be used to send radio frequency waves for powering and communicating with the implanted device. The implanted device can fill or drain the gastric band as requested by the healthcare worker via the handheld controller. Such remotely adjustable gastric bands have been described in Birk et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/705,245 (published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0201874), and Stroumpoulis, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/705,343 (published as U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0201875), the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by this specific reference.
Controllers for remotely adjustable gastric banding systems may be of a size and weight that cause manipulation of these controllers to be difficult. For example, the controller can weigh more than a couple of pounds and adjustments by hand can take several minutes. Holding the controller in the desired position for the desired time may also be difficult. Further, the accurate positioning of the controller is important in order to facilitate appropriate communication with the gastric banding system.
Some devices exist that facilitate manipulation of objects. For example, Aikman, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2008/0222813, is directed toward a system for positioning a patient on a bed to encourage side sleeping. The system comprises a rigid, but flexible pillow that is fixed with respect to the patient. This publication does not address a method or system for positioning an object with respect to a patient; rather, it discloses positioning a patient with respect to an object. Furthermore, the positioning required in Aikman may not be conducive to utilizing a remotely adjustable gastric banding system controller.
Otsuka, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,246, generally discloses a medical instrument holding device that allows manipulation of a medical instrument. One end of an arm of the holding device is attached to a rail which allows for movement of the base of the device in one dimension. Thus it is desirable to develop a support system for a controller that is capable of more mobile and less-restrained positioning of the controller.
Schommer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,286,881, discloses an external power source, and system and method using such external power source, for an implantable medical device having therapeutic componentry and a secondary coil operatively coupled to the therapeutic componentry. A belt is used to position the external power source near the patient, and devices of only limited weight may be positioned with this belt. Thus, it is desirable to develop a positioning and support system that can provide support for heavier devices and that may facilitate easier, more flexible positioning of a gastric banding system controller.
Brown, et al., U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2008/0272251, discloses a holding device for medical purposes having a carrier arm on whose distal end a medical instrument can be secured and having at least one joint for positioning the carrier arm and/or the medical instrument. But Brown's device is utilized for devices of limited size and weight, and Brown is limited to certain types of movement.
As noted, these devices suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, the devices are not designed for the size and weight of a controller for a remotely adjustable gastric banding system. Further, these devices do not provide for desired flexibility in positioning such controllers. Moreover, these devices do not allow for adequate positioning and maintenance of the controller in a desired location.
Thus, a need exists for a support apparatus for a remotely adjustable gastric banding system controller that allows a physician to more easily and accurately position the controller with respect to the patient and maintain the controller in that position during an adjustment of the gastric band.